


Hedonism

by AmaryllisComplex



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Genre: And Emily and Jade and Victoria, F/M, Going to Hell for this, I blame naughty sunday, My mind is a dirty place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaryllisComplex/pseuds/AmaryllisComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spawned from Naughty Sunday on the TCW page for fb. I BLAME YOU GUYS. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. ;3 That and well, there wasn't much else to be said for that look that Fives had. Goodness gracious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hedonism

The room was dark, save for the lighting of a lamp to her left, which allowed just enough light to let her focus upon the presence before her. She started at the top, observing the short crop of near-black hair and the small tattoo of a five just above his temple, eyes trailing further. Dark eyebrows shadowed bullion irises, darkened and focused upon her in a way that made her cheeks burn despite the cool touch of the silk that rendered her unable to speak. Such a shame, for she'd have plenty of words to say about the exquisite example of the male species before her. Lips -- plump, soft -- quirked into a smirk -- he knew she was observing him. Her eyes trailed further down, to the strong set of his jaw and to the firm, well-muscled column of his neck. 

This was not her first encounter with a man, but by far the first in this sort of situation and with such a perfect specimen. This man had to be some sort of God, there was no possible way that the finely chiseled chest that her eyes trailed down could belong to a human. He had to be some type of illusion, thought up by her mind on a delirious whim -- and yet he remained, solid and definitely not from her imagination. The muscles of his arms were as well defined as his chest, rippling muscle hidden under sleek, lightly tanned skin. Her fingers twitched, a longing to touch as her attention returned to his chest. He was without a shirt, expanse of his pectorals and below exposed for her enjoyment. And enjoy them she did -- the man was built like a Greek warrior. 

Shifting in the chair, her gaze dipped at his hips, just enough to know that he wore nothing underneath the low-rise jeans he wore. Her pulse picked up, sliding to the whip in his hand. It trailed to the ground, coiling in a small circle. Her throat worked, gaze snapping back up as he took a step forward. His lips pulled into a wider smirk, the look in his eyes predatory. Her hands found the arms of the chair, curling into it. 

He was most definately the predator. And she was his prey, completely at his mercy. It was hard not to feel like a cornered animal, heart hammering in her chest like war-drums of old. His feet, bare with delicate arches, pressed into the soft carpet as he approached. Her throat worked in a heavy swallow, tongue sliding in a suddenly dry mouth as he came to a stop. He towered over her, though even if she had stood, she knew that he would have had at least several inches of advantage over her in height. 

His mouth, that sinful little quirk of deviously soft lips, parted. "I'm going to remove this," he spoke, a soft baritone that had shivers rolling down her spine, "but you have to obey. Understand?"

Her cheeks burned, and she shut her eyes as she nodded, trying to retain some semblance of control over her own actions. He shifted, a hand sliding around to caress the nape of her neck, skin prickling into gooseflesh as he eased the knot of silk and releasing the tie that had kept her from speaking. Her tongue slid across her lips, and it was with a slight thrill that she noticed his eyes following the action. He leaned over her, hands on either side of her, caging her in.

His mouth was tantalizingly close to her own and he moved closer, lips just a few milimeters away from her own. His breath was warm as it blew over her face, the only warning that she received before his mouth was on hers. His lips were as soft as they looked, and she closed her eyes, hands moving to clutch at his wrists as he deepened the kiss, working her mouth in a way that had her heart stuttering in her rib-cage. The kiss broken, he pulled away, just far enough to keep their lips from touching.

There was an unspoken question in the way he looked at her, one that she answered with a small nod of consent before he covered her mouth with his own once more. Even if he was the predator and she was the prey, she found herself not minding it quite as much as she should have.


End file.
